


Ruby and the bug

by swanqueenswen96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenswen96/pseuds/swanqueenswen96
Summary: A Ruby and Belle stagger home after a night out celebrating there 6 month anniversary discussing love life and the legitimacy of Emma and Regina's relationship... When the pair come across Emma's bug... and its moving...





	Ruby and the bug

Belle and Ruby waltzed down the Main Street of Storybrook, hands interlocked with huge smiles etched across there faces. The pair had just come for the "Rabbit hole" celebrating there 6 month anniversary, which ended in Ruby getting a little drunker than expected.

"Woah careful!" Belle grabbed on tighter to the wolfs arm watching as she staggered around helplessly.

"You know I never thought that you, Belle Gold,"

"we never married Ruby"

"shhhhh I'm monologuing" Belle let a little smile cross her lips before encouraging her to continue.

"Okay go on..."

"Thank you" Ruby pulled away from Belle and bowed to her before starting to walk backwards.

"I never thought that you, Belle the librarian -better?"

"Better"

"-Would have chosen me. When you found out about Rumplestiltskin's scheming, when the bastard almost "accidentally" threw that bolt of lighting that I so kindly pushed you away from, that you would still chose me."

"And whys that?" Belle giggled as she watched the brunet stagger backwards almost walking into lampposts and fences.

"You always see the good, and you know how to bring it out in people plus you and Mr Gold have so much history I would have assumed you would have stayed so why I ask, Belle, did you chose this wolf over an all powerful dark one?" Ruby stopped, as did Belle whose face was struck with a deadly serious stare.

"All he wanted was power and control he didn't love me, he wanted to control me after all I was a deal. And Ruby, all you have in your eyes is love. Your soul is full of it and when our eyes meet something happens inside my heart and my head screams for you, Ruby what we have is love. I love you Ruby." Ruby stood slightly swaying

"well that answers that"

"Come here" Belle reached out and pulled her close kissing the brunet lightly on the lips.

"Plus if this sort of thing works for Regina and Emma why not us." The pair began walking again hand in hand.

"Regina and Emma are not a thing" Ruby protested.

"Of course they are. When we got to lunch with them, there legs touch under the table"

"pfft that doesn't mean anything"

"in town meetings the pair sit on there phones texting each other"

"so..."

"I also caught them making out around the back of grannies."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know, see I told you."

"No, Belle... Emma's bug... Look." Emma's bug was parked across the other side of the road just a little ahead of the pair and it was rocking, with the windows steaming up.

"Oh my god! that's them!"

"You don't know that Belle, that could be any one with her it could be Killian or Augustus..."

"I'm telling you that's Emma and Regina"

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there." Ruby still wasted grinned at Belle.

"Ruby no!"

"This is the only way to prove I'm right," Ruby whispered as she began to sneak up on the car, and belle followed close behind ready to apologise to who ever is in the car.

"Ruby get back here!" Belle whispered through gritted teeth. Ruby was now kneeling by the bumper of the car and began making her way round to the side kneeling below the passenger window. Listening to what was going on inside.

"Uh Miss Swan, those hands really are magic" Ruby sniggered but caught her breath cautious not to let the pair hear her when Belle appeared by her side

"what are you..." Ruby put her hand quickly over belles mouth and her finger on her lips telling her to be quiet and listen.

"Let me taste your forbidden fruit my majesty" Ruby and Belle both burst out into fits of uncontrollable laughing, When they heard a thud come from inside the car

"shit! whose there?" Ruby and Belle kept laughing.

"I'm sorry Emma" Belles cheeks grew red in embarrassment

"Fuck! Belle!"

"It's my fault I'm sorry" Rugby giggled. Emma rolled the window down in the front seat wearing her tank top and underwear, holding the top of her head after bumping it off the car roof, as Regina was sat in the back wrapped in a tartan blanket a little embarrassed.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry we saw your car moving and I didn't believe Belle that you were with Regina"

"Fuck sake Ruby, well now you know" Emma smiled at her

"Jesus Ruby I can smell the Vodka on you."

"Is sex with you two always filled with cheesy puns?"

"Ruby! Sorry guys I'm Trying to get her home she had a little to much at our anniversary celebration."

"Oh god yeah congratulations,"

"thanks. Anyway well let you get back to..."

"Yeah thanks"

"see you guys later, bye Regina." Regina have a small wave and an embarrassed goodbye. As they departed the Ruby began chanting at the top of her voice "EMMA AND REGINA SITTING IN A BUG K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" When in sinc all three women yelled at her

"RUBY!"

"Sorry." Emma rolled up the window as the other pair walked away. "Now where were we?"


End file.
